valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kelerik/2014-06-10 Another alliance duel, box summon and love-themed event
Well, it's only one day early, but I told myself that I would continue to post early leaks and so here's my chance after forgetting to post about the others. After nubee LIED to us, releasing false news in the game files, it looks like the real info for the alliance duel is now out. Here it is, taken word-for-word: Join forces with your Alliance members in Alliance Duel and aim for the Top! ■Participation Requirement ・ You must belong to an Alliance. *You can join/leave an alliance during the event, but event points cannot be transferred to another alliance. *Individual points will not be affected by joining/leaving an alliance. ■Description Before the event, your alliance will be automatically matched at a predetermined time with an opposing alliance, and you will then battle it out against them. 【How to Start the Duel】 Start a battle by tapping Battle ＞ Alliance Duel. ※You can only enter the Alliance Duel screen during at the prescribed times. ・ In Alliance Duel, the attack side uses attack decks and the defense side uses defense decks. ・ As well as the point reward, we have organized a winning count reward. ※Kindly take note that the Ranking Rewards for the June Alliance Duel will be calculated for sum of all six days event. We will give out the rewards on 29th June once it is ready. ■Date of Alliance Duel The date of the Alliance Duel will be as following: 【Date of Alliance Duel held in June】 11th, 15th, 18th, 22nd, 25th, 29th (JST) 【Round 1】 8:00 to 9:00 (JST) ※Not held on 11th June 【Round 2】 12:00 Noon ~ 13:00 (JST) 【Round 3】 19:00 ~ 20:00 (JST) 【Round 4】 22:00 ~ 23:00 (JST) ※Notice ・ There will be an armistice between battle periods. See the "Alliance Duel" page under HELP for more information. This time, they finally put the schedule right in the news article for our convenience. Hopefully, we will have less people asking for it. However, they are still tailored for the UTC+9 timezone, so a lot of us will still be waking up in the early morning to play. What's different with this Alliance Duel is that it will be taking place on six days rather than the usual two. You know what that means? More early-morning game time (or missed matches)! On a different note, there will be another box summon: and another love-themed event: "The Three Steps of Love"? Coincidentally, this would mark our third love-themed event, with Cupid's event and Valkyrie Valentine preceding. It also looks like Eldritch Keys are coming back, though I wonder if Jodie will still be our host for that. (Still no sign of special monuments. When will they ever bring those back?) Unfortunately, no actual info for the event or any of the cards are out yet aside from their names. So we will just have to wait again. In the mean time, however, you can check out Xuan Nu, Harmonia, Rain Doll and Party Popper whom we leaked not too long ago. Happy hunting! Category:Blog posts Category:News